


Dean has a slight kink

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "alpha" Sam, Alpha!Sam, Kinky Dean, M/M, Submissive Cas, Submissive Dean, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Castiel and Sam have a small thing going on, so what? So, Cas brings in Dean where they think that it's all about Sam. But.... they are wrong. the tables completely turn and now its on Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I'm new at this, so please be nice when and if you read this, it may not be up to your standards from what I've seen on this site but i've done my best

“Cas” Sam moans as Cas pushes him against the wall, their hips flush together, dicks brushing against each other through thin clothing. Sam shivers as Cas slides one hand up his neck and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling down Sam’s head roughly as he ravages his mouth, seeking out Sam’s tongue with his own.

“I’ve wanted this for so long” Cas whispers in his ear, the warmth making Sam shiver, then he cries out as the angel’s mouth moves from his ear and latches onto his neck, biting and sucking gently, leaving a hickey.

Sam’s passion soon takes over and even with his eyes closed, he places his large hands on Cas’s hips and draws him closer, virtually melding together.

“Sammy?”

Sam jumps, his eyes opening to find a stunned Dean standing in the doorway, his eyes glinting, and surprisingly enough, one hand palming an obvious erection.

“Dean?” Sam murmurs in surprise as he watches Cas detach from him and move towards Dean, bringing him back to Sam, both men standing in front of him.

“Sam, we both love you, and we both want to show you how much we love you” Cas explains slowly in his deep, sensual voice. “Do you want that?”

“Please” Sam whispers, nodding his head as his gaze switches between Cas and Dean.

Seeing that Dean didn’t know how to start with Sam, Cas grabs Dean’s hand gently and slides it underneath Sam’s tight workout shirt, eliciting a gasp from Sam. Leaving Dean’s hand there, Cas sidles up to Sam, visibly calming him down by giving him a deep kiss, his thumb brushing comfortingly against his cheek.

Dean, taking advantage of Cas’s distraction, moves closer to Sam, slowly creeping his hand up Sam’s chest and rests on Sam’s nipple, which is already erect. Dean let his hand rest there, conflicting thoughts about touching his brother this way was wrong and also that it felt so good to show his little brother how much he loved him.

“Dean”

Dean looks up, to find Sam’s hazel eyes staring right back at him. Slowly, Sam lifts his hand up to Deans cheek, cupping it, then gently leans down and connects his lips to Dean’s. Sam is gentle, his hand gently tugging Dean’s hair, tilting his head to the side as Cas gently kisses up Dean’s neck while his hand drifts down inside the elastic of Sam’s hip-hugging shorts. Sam shifts against Cas’s hand as Dean keeps his lips locked with him, drawing Sam into a deep kiss.

“I love you Sam but Cas and I wanna focus on you tonight” Dean murmurs against Sam’s lips as he draws back to take a breath, his gaze locking on Sam, a sly grin on his face. But Cas comes up to Dean and whispers huskily in his ear, changing the plan.

“I want to see you grind against your brother”

Dean’s breath gets ragged as his raging erection gets harder and he sees the pure lust in Sam’s eyes.

As Cas moves to the side and sits down in a chair in the corner, Dean pulls Sam into an embrace and locks lips with him, their hips and erections brushing against each other. Pushing Sam back, Dean pushes Sam against the wall, making Sam grunt into his mouth. With Sam’s lust taking over, he probes Dean’s mouth, finding an opening and exploring Dean’s mouth, as well as his hands exploring Dean’s body, creeping under his t-shirt.

“Fuck it” Dean grunts as he pushes Sam harder against the wall and nudges Sam’s legs open, slipping his own leg into the space between Sam’s legs and grinds his groin against Sam’s thigh, his mouth sucking and nipping at Sam’s neck, eliciting guttural moans from Sam’s mouth. In Dean’s consciousness, he can hear Cas gasping and grunting. When Sam and Dean swap roles, Sam nipping at Dean’s neck, Dean glances around to see Cas, lying back in the chair, palming his erection as his lust-blown eyes focus on the moaning brothers.

Dean opens his mouth to command Cas come over and join him but Sam leans in and bites down on his lip, the sexual pain making him moan loudly, accompanied with the background noise of Cas grunting and moaning. Then, in a moment of sexual-fuelled desire, Sam lifts Dean into the air, Dean’s legs instinctively wrapping around Sam’s waist, Sam’s hands wrapping around Dean’s back, and they both moan loudly as their dicks grind against each other, full pressure compared to their early encounter. Slowly, with both men kissing each other hard Sam walks slowly towards the bed and then falls onto it, lowering Dean down gently as he nips his ear, Dean virtually melting as Sam grinds down even harder on Dean’s groin.

“You know, this was meant to be about you bitch” Dean grunts as he scrabbles at the hem of Sam’s shirt, lifting the edge to encourage Sam to take it off while on top of him. Sam gets the hint and with a smile, slowly takes off his shirt, teasing Dean mercilessly with his hard abs and sweaty skin, grinding down hard on Dean.  
“Well, for now it’s about you jerk” Sam whispers huskily in Deans ear, hunching over Dean, his hands slowly and deliberately undoing the buttons of his shirt, one button at a time.

Dean grunts and squirms underneath Sam, bucking his hips so his erection brushes against Sam’s thigh.

“Come here baby” Sam slides his hands under Dean’s body, lifting him up to Sam’s lips. They lock lips as Sam settles on Dean’s lap, facing Dean, their arms wrapped around each other, Dean digging his fingernails into Sam’s back, leaving purple crescents.

But unknown to Dean, when Sam said come here he wasn’t just talking to Dean. Castiel gently slides onto the bed behind Dean and whispered in his ear when Dean pulled away to breathe.

“Grinding against your brother was so fucking hot” he hissed as he grasps Deans hair and tilts his head to the side and envelopes Sam into a steamy kiss.

“Fuck” Dean draws out the swear word as he sees that they only thing Cas was wearing was his boxers, while he and Sam were still wearing pants and Dean still had his overshirt on.

“Cas you’re fucking hung” Dean mutters incoherently as both men attack his neck, and Cas’s hand creeps around to his stomach and slides down his stomach and down inside his tight jeans, fondling Dean’s cock. Sam, seeing Cas’s plan, gently dismounts Dean’s lap and gave control over to Cas, stripping off the rest of his clothes and moves back to Cas’s previous chair and starts to jerk himself off as he watches Cas turn Dean on.

“I know you have always wanted this Dean. I’ve noticed the way you look at me, the way you want me” Cas sucks Dean’s left earlobe, while he adjusts Dean’s position so he is situated between Cas’s legs, Cas’s chest pressed up against Dean’s warm back, Dean partially sitting on Cas’s lap so Cas’s erection bumps up against Dean’s asshole.

“Fuck I do” Dean cries out as Cas unzips his trousers, and while with one hand he pulls off Dean’s jeans and underpants in one go, his other hand starts to pump Dean’s erection, running his thumb over the slit, rubbing precome around the tip. And in the corner as Dean cries out, Sam explodes all over his naked chest in thick ropes with a cry, and slowly brings himself down from his orgasm. Sam thinks that Cas must have done the same thing he had just done, got himself off before he went and joined the fun. The only person who hasn’t come yet is Dean.

Sam walks over to Dean, standing in front of him, hardening slightly as Dean’s eyes try to focus on him but they roll slightly as Cas continues to stroke him, teasing him by stopping occasionally, and rubbing his own erection against Dean’s hole.

Sam kneels in front of Dean, nudging Dean’s knees out so Sam can settle himself in-between them, resting a warm hand on the inside of Sam’s thigh. He then gently grasps Cas’s hand that is jerking off Dean, and moves it up to his erect nipples where Cas realises what Sam wants, and moves his other hand up to Dean’s other nipple, rolling and rubbing them in-between his fingers.

“Dean, listen to me” Sam starts, his hand creeping up from Dean’s thigh to the base of Dean’s dick, squeezing gently, making Dean moan and focus on him, his eyes crossing slightly at the pain and pleasure emanating from his nipples and his dick.

“Dean I’m going to jerk you off, but I don’t want you to come” Sam slowly pumps his dick, making Dean’s whine about not being able to come transform into a moan as his dick leaks precome.

“Dean, you are going to tell me when you are going to come, and I will stop. If you come without my permission, we are going to punish you. Do you understand?” Dean nods slightly and cries out as Sam fondles his balls, massaging them in time with his strokes. With a nod from Sam, Cas starts to pay more attention to Dean’s nipples as he sucks love bites onto Dean’s neck.

Then, in a flash of inspiration, Sam gets up from his knees, all the while stroking Dean, and sits on Dean’s lap, facing him, and jerks off their dicks together with just one hand, the friction of his hand and his dick making Dean’s orgasm come closer. Dean whimpers and clenches his hands into the bed sheets as he tries to talk.

“What was that baby?” Sam starts to thrust into the fisting of both dicks.

“I- I – I’m going to come” a single tear rolls down his cheek as he gasps, Cas bites onto his neck, nearly bringing him over the edge. As Sam hears those words, he stops stroking Dean’s dick, still sitting on his lap, his own orgasm coming closer as he hears Dean’s whimper and groan as Cas leaves his nipples alone.

“You were such a good boy, and I know how hard that was for you, so now you’ll get an award.” Sam pauses for a second, and looks up, a glint in his eye. Dean and Cas see this, and they both moan as one as they submit to the fact that Sam is now in charge.

“Both of you are going to get a reward” Sam promises as kisses both men in turn, giving them both a teasing tug by the hair.

“Cas, baby, go lie down at the top of the bed” Cas scrambles to obey, lying down on the soft pillows, infused with Sam’s cologne. He stares up at Sam and Dean as his erection grows harder.

“Now Dean, I’m going to take you in the ass while you suck off Cas. Keep it slow until I tell you too” Sam whispers in Dean’s ear. When Dean looks back at him, Sam gives him a pat on the rump and gestures at Cas. “Go on”

Slowly, Dean crawls over to Cas, on all fours, his ass and legs spread wide for Sam to see. Looking Cas in the eye, he places his hands on Cas’s hips to keep him still, and descends on to his dick, deep throating him in one go.

Sam steps back for a minute as he strips out of his workout shirt, and grabs a bottle of lube out of his bedsides drawer and drops it onto the bed beside Dean.  
Sam moved to Cas’s side and puts his pointer and index finger into Cas’s mouth, gesturing for him to suck it.

“Make my fingers wet baby” He whispers as Cas’s wide eyes glazed over with lust, focus on his face. Satisfied, Sam moves back behind and places a reassuring hand on Dean’s hip and slowly works one finger into Dean’s puckered hole. Dean gasps with his mouth stuffed with Cas’s dick, his butthole clenching around Sam’s finger. Sam gently works his second finger inside the tight ring of muscle, slowly working him open, eliciting delicious moans from Dean. When Sam starts to take out his fingers, Dean cries out over Cas’s dick and thrusts backwards onto Sam’s fingers. Chuckling, Sam pushes back in and forces a third finger in, scissoring him open and barely brushing his prostate, and when he does, he immediately pulls out, and when Dean thrusts back again, Sam smacks Dean’s ass, silencing him, leaving a red hand mark on the perfect flesh.

“Stay still Dean, don’t disobey me” Sam warns, one hand resting on Dean’s ass, gripping it tightly. Sam waits for a response, when he realises that Dean’s body is shaking.

“Dean, are you near your orgasm?” Sam crouches beside the bed so he can see Dean’s face. Slowly, Dean nods, his body shaking, his dick leaking precome.

“I want you to hold it till I tell you too. Can you do that baby boy?” Dean blushes, making him look hotter than ever. Slowly he nods his head again, gulping around Cas’s dick. Sam then checks on Cas, watching him clench the sheets with one hand and rest a hand in dean’s hair with the other.

“Don’t come till I tell you too, ok angel?” Sam brushes a lock of hair out of Cas’s sweaty face, nodding as Sam’s cold hand comes in contact with his skin.

“Good boy” Sam moves back behind Dean, his hands resting on Dean’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze on each cheek.

“Are you ready baby boy?” Sam got his answer as Dean pushes back against his hands.

“Don’t forgot to keep sucking off your angel” Sam reminds Dean as he positions the head of his dick at Dean’s entrance. Dean’s asshole was still open and slick from Sam’s previous administrations, so he gently slips in, moaning as Dean’s hole clenches around the head of his dick.

“Fuck” Sam swears as he pushes in to Dean’s ass, his hands spreading his ass so he can have better access. He gasps as with one last thrust, his whole dick is embedded in Dean’s ass. Sam starts to thrust in and out, establishing a rhythm, his balls slapping against Dean’s skin. All three of their moans mingle together as all of them get near to orgasm. Cas cries out and Dean grunts as Cas’s hands push down on Dean’s head, his hips thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. Dean starts to drool a little onto Cas’s dick as he deep throats his angel’s dick as his brother takes him from behind. Getting used like this, as a toy, is extremely hot for him, and he is obviously struggling to not cum before Sam gives him permission.

Sam feeling the heat coil in the bottom of his stomach, leans over Dean’s back and whispers into his ear.

“When you get Cas to come, you can come” he nibbles Dean’s earlobe as Dean doubles his efforts, his eyes smarting slightly as he deep throats Cas hard, Cas holding his head down, trying breath play with him, which Dean seems to get more aroused from.

In-between thrusts, Sam grunts to Cas.

“You can- come now- Cas” He yells as he thrusts one last time in Dean and release his come into Dean’s ass, sliding his limp dick out of Dean, watching the mixture of his come and Cas’s spit dribble down Dean’s thighs.

And just to make Dean’s job a little hard, he leans over Dean’s back, reaches under him, and gently grasps his dick, slowly pumping it as Dean moans as Cas comes into his mouth, struggling to swallow it all. Yet, he manages it and reassured by Sam’s pat on the rump, comes all over Sam’s hand and Sam’s bed covers. Sam, the ever-loving brother, brings him down from his orgasm by milking his dick, come dribbling down his hand. 

With a sigh, Dean pulls his mouth off Castiel’s now limp cock and flops down next to him, giving him a small kiss as he takes deep breaths. Sam, smiling, lowers himself down behind Dean and takes him in his arms, propping him against his chest, one hand tangling itself in Cas’s hair. Castiel sighs, leaning into the touch.  
“Did you like that Dean? Being my toy? Being used” Sam whispers huskily into Dean’s ear, nibbling his earlobe.

“Fuck yes” Dean looks back at Sam. He reaches back and tangles his hand in Sammy’s long hair, smiling up at him.

“I love you baby brother” Dean gives Sam a quick kiss. “And I love you too angel” Dean draws Cas to him, brushing loose locks of hair out of Cas’s face.

Sam props himself up and looks down at his older brother and the angel, their faces flushed.

He looks down at them and smirk. “I hope you guys are ready for round two”


End file.
